


Second Wind

by cherrylng



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: Tomorrow he’ll say that this was a hell of a great day for him. Nothing like a playing a gig, have a party after, and then getting sex to leave him in a good mood.





	Second Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Current Music: New Kind Of Kick - Muse
> 
> This isn't the first Wobell story that I've written, but this _is_ the first Wobell story that I've ever posted out. Enjoy and comment!

After a rowdy show which ends up with his guitar piercing a hole through Dom’s bass drum, a quarrel and fight between him and Dom that Chris manages to stop by reminding the two of them who pays for the damages done (Matt), attending a wicked after party and getting fucked by Chris in the hotel that they’re staying for the night, Matt feels satisfied and ready to clean up and go to sleep.   
  
Tomorrow he’ll say that this was a hell of a great day for him. Nothing like a playing a gig, have a party after, and then getting sex to leave him in a good mood. A shower and a change of sheets is in order before he turns off the lights to settle in for the night.  
  
Matt gets dragged off of his thoughts when he feels a pair of hands grab his hips and fingers slide into him.  
  
Pulling his head up, he looks at Chris, who seems curious at what he’s doing to Matt.  
  
“What are you doing?” he asks.  
  
“Just want to feel what your arse is like after a good shag,” Chris replies, twisting his fingers inside there and leaving Matt shivering at the sensation of what that felt like.  
  
“How does it feel?” Matt inquires, unable to hold back his curiosity.  
  
“Loose. Still a bit tight, but loose. Can’t believe that you can take my cock like that and feel like this,” Chris says in awe which, if Matt has to be honest, is hard not to be considering how much Chris packs into his pants.  
  
It isn’t so bad to have Chris’ fingers pumping inside inside his arse. In fact, he likes it, the fingers taking away that empty feeling that he usually feels after sex. It’s a pleasant feeling, if a bit overwhelming with how sensitive he is now. Not until the fingers touch his prostate. Matt cannot hold back a groan. It isn’t like it’s painful the way Chris is touching him, it’s just that his nerves feel  _raw_  and responding to the bassist’s touches a lot quicker.  
  
“You’ve had a lot of pent up energy today, didn’t you Bells?”  
  
Matt doesn’t know whether or not he should answer that, but he figures that a nod will give a simple answer.  
  
Chris hums, twisting his fingers. “Figured you were from watching you trashing Dom’s kit.”  
  
Fucking hell, how can Chris remain so calm and having fucking casual talk with him while pumping his fingers in and out of him like he hasn’t fucked him just minutes ago?  
  
“Not minding my fingers in you?”  
  
It doesn’t take much for Matt to think about his choices. If he told Chris to stop, then the larger man will do so without hesitation. He doesn’t want him to stop.  
  
“Not really,” he answers, before adding, “Just... be a bit more gentle to me, please.”  
  
Chris nods. He scoots himself towards Matt to kiss him, his hand never left from its position on his bottom and being much more careful and gentle towards him as promised.  
  
Matt hitches his breath during one particular stroke of the bassist’s curling fingers.  
  
“Fuck, do that again.”  
  
“Slowly?”  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
He doesn’t go too fast or press against his spot too hard. It’s like waves slowly coming up to the shore, lapping at the sands. Matt holds back a moan behind clenched teeth and bitten lips.  
  
“Don’t keep your voice down, Matt,” Chris says. “I want to hear how you feel, especially if it’s too much for you.”  
  
It’s only when Chris adds a third finger in that Matt mutters “fuck yes” under his breath, feeling more filled and closer towards to Chris’ girth and pushing back.  
  
“You’re really liking this.”  
  
Matt releases a pleasured noise, his body much more focused towards what his fingers are doing.  
  
“You just love it, don’t you? Getting fucked. Having a cock inside you, not to get you fucked but to just feel it in there just like my fingers.”  
  
If they haven’t had sex just now, Matt thinks, he would have pounced on Chris and be riding him hard by the dirty talking he’s giving to him right now. Getting prepped for a potential second round is exciting as well.  
  
This isn’t new to Matt. He has a second or third go before whenever he is rubbing off by himself. What he didn’t anticipate is that Chris would want to try it out on him or that it would happen this soon.   
  
He wants to ask for Chris to pause for a minute or two as he’s still feeling overwhelmed from it, but at the same time, the sensitivity that his body is experiencing right now cannot overtake the pleasure that his nerves are receiving.   
  
But he was too late for that request. Matt suddenly arches his body upwards, screaming as his balls tightened up and his cock is spurting. By the time he calms down and not panting breathlessly, he feels like an unwinded coil. A slightly unwinded coil. Looking at his chest and stomach, he sees that he is still hard and it was only precome leaking out from the slit. He just had a prostate orgasm.  
  
Chris had taken notice when Matt did that and pulled his fingers out.  
  
“Do you want me to stop now?”  
  
Matt shakes his head.  
  
“Really?” Chris looks at him with skepticism and concern. “You don’t have to keep going. I’m not forcing you to.”  
  
Matt nods.  
  
“Just… give my poor ass a small break. I’m really sensitive down there right now.”  
  
His nerves are still feeling tingly even after Chris had pulled out of him and he can feel his cock twitching even though it’s not visibly hard or moving. Even kissing Chris feels so much better than before, as though he can’t get enough of it.  
  
Chris stares down at him, at how messy he looks, at the semen and precome cooling on his belly and chest. He is debauched, yet so beautiful in his eyes.  
  
“My tongue can go in easily if I do it...” he trails off, already decided on what to do next.  
  
Matt lets out a small yelp when he finds his ass being lifted up while his upper body remains lying on the bed. The kisses on his inner thighs are the only warning he gets before Chris goes down on him.  
  
This time there is no holding back against his own voice at the response of each puckered kiss, each long lick at his entrance, each probe inwards by Chris’ tongue. That he’s doing this after having put his cock in there is not lost in Matt’s mind, and there’s something very hot about it.  
  
“You look hot and filthy,” Chris groans, pulling away for a breather. “I want to keep you like this.”  
  
Matt lets out a low, keen moan that goes on as a continuous noise. He no longer cares what he sound or look like right now so long as Chris keeps going with what he’s doing.  
  
And it did kept on going, stimulated in this titillatingly way minute by minute. By the time Chris puts him down, Matt is all but a horny mess. He couldn’t go to sleep, not with how riled up his body is, how he’s hard again and his hips are pushing back against Chris’, who is more than obvious just as turned on as he is.  
  
“Fill me again, please,” he pleads.  
  
He didn’t need to give him any more prompts than that.  
  
Chris turns him over onto his stomach before picking a packet of condom off the drawer. Matt hears the familiar sound of the plastic packet being ripped open, the click of a bottle being opened as he applies lube and put on the condom, and finally feel the blunt end of his cock prodding at his entrance.  
  
It feels like a relief when Chris’ length slides in. He doesn’t settle for as long as last time before he starts pulling out and thrusting in. Slowly. Even moving in a slow speed, Matt’s eyes roll up when Chris pushes all the way in and grinds his hips against his arse.   
  
To Chris, he’s been more than turned on from what started as mere curiosity to know what Matt’s anal muscles feels like after a good fuck into getting the both of them hard and fucking him again for the second time. The noises that Matt makes and how he keeps letting Chris continue to do more and more daring moves that finally led to this moment of seeing Matt so so compliant, so elated and so ready for him.  
  
“Christ,” Chris swears, hands holding the smaller man’s hips as he does his best to keep control of himself. “Jesus fuck. You’re just—fucking amazing, Matt.”  
  
Everything feels good for Matt. Especially when Chris thrusts in right up to the hilt and he can feel the heat of the bassist touching his skin.  
  
“Want me to do this again the next time?” Chris whispers to his ear while grinding his hips. “Fuck you for several rounds in one night?”  
  
“Yes…” Matt groans.  
  
“Maybe we’ll see how many times you can get off. Maybe push you for three? Four? Five even?”  
  
Matt isn’t sure if his brain short-circuited is due to the idea of getting fucked into coming that many times by him or because Chris had found his prostate again right at the same time he said that.  
  
If he had more energy just like he did in the first round, Matt would be moving about, wanting to get on his knees to get Chris at the right angle to fuck him. Right now? Right now, he prefers to be staying still, eyes closed and just feel it all. To take the whatever pace Chris puts him into without moving away from or get closer to it. To feel the weight of the larger man when he leans down to bite and lick and kiss his neck and ears.   
  
Slowly, they settle in a rhythm that prolongs their intercourse for as long as possible. Chris could pause for some time and then suddenly energetically pound him again. For a few minutes they have time to calm down and give themselves a breather before winding up on the energy and pleasure. It is nice and long and hard and feeling to be on the brink of an orgasm.  
  
Chris slips his hand down to wrap around Matt’s cock to rub him off when, much to his surprise, Matt pulls his hand away from it.  
  
“Wanna come from your cock.”  
  
“What?” Chris responds. He can hear Matt alright, or at least he thinks so because what the singer said sounds unbelievable.  
  
“Please…” Matt gasps, fingernails clawing into the sheets that it could almost rip. “Just—fuck me until I come from your cock.”  
  
Following Matt’s wishes, Chris pounds him hard, almost every thrust getting the head of his cock rubbed against Matt’s prostate at the right aim, slowly yet steadily building up towards their climax.   
  
Without touching himself, there’s no definite way for Matt to be sure of how he can come. He had never done it before. A few times he had tried to do it by himself, but gives up as soon as he nears his peak and strokes himself to finish it. He doesn’t care about how he’ll get there so long as Chris doesn’t stop fucking him.  
  
When it finally came, it was intense. His leg muscles clenched up and locked in place as Matt comes harder than he had ever experienced in his life. He feels like a firework -not the cheap kinds that go up and burst like a busted light bulb in less than fifteen meters- flying so high up to the sky before bursting into a giant spectacle of sparkling colour and noise.   
  
Chris snaps his hips at a fast and hard pace before he slams in deep with one final thrust and he comes inside of Matt, letting off an animalistic yell as he does so.  
  
This time, Matt is boneless. He can barely move and is more than ready to pass out by sheer exhaustion. Nevermind changing the sheets or taking a shower, he cannot even get up or care that he’s lying on his and Chris’ body fluids.  
  
Chris carefully pulls out of him, throwing away the used condom into a nearby bin and turns Matt onto his back. After kissing him for a brief time, he leaves him there to go and wash himself up.  
  
He returns later from the bathroom with a wet towel and proceeds to tenderly wipe him off, being especially careful to his bottom. Maybe there’s more to what his feelings have perceived or some metaphorical phrase to describe it, but there’s a reason why Matt goes after Chris, to be willing to get fucked until he can’t sit straight for days and come back for it every time whenever possible.   
  
Right now, he just enjoys the cleanup that he receives every time after sex.  
  
Once he finishes cleaning him up, Chris puts him over to his bed before sliding under the duvet with Matt after seeing that his bed is all but a dirty mess. It would have made all the effort of cleaning Matt a waste if he had left him there.  
  
“Will you really do that?” Matt asks, once Chris has the both of them tucked in and ready for some shut eye.  
  
“Do what?” Chris frowns a bit before figuring out what he had meant. “You mean fuck you silly for several times?”  
  
“Mmm, yeah,” Matt nods, moving himself to be close to Chris’ body. “I always wanted to try it out.”  
  
“Yeah, if you say so.”  
  
“You serious about that?”  
  
“If it’s the only way to get you worn out a lot easier,” Chris says with a huff.  
  
Matt giggles.  
  
“Yep, I’ve got a  _lot_  of energy to have you wear me out.”  
  
“Get some sleep now, Bells.”  
  
And he does, going out like a lightbulb a few minutes later.  
  
Screw this being a good or great night. This is the best. Night. Ever.


End file.
